


[Podfic] Attempt #218

by secretsofluftnarp



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, First Meetings, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Soulmates, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofluftnarp/pseuds/secretsofluftnarp
Summary: “Eleanor, meet your soulmate: Tahani!”Podfic length: 4 min 55 sec
Relationships: Tahani Al-Jamil/Eleanor Shellstrop
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Attempt #218

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Attempt #218](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586646) by [RedOrchid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedOrchid/pseuds/RedOrchid). 



****

**length:** 4 min 55 sec  


**[stream or download mp3 here](http://luftnarp.kalindalittle.com/Attempt218.mp3)**  


cover art by barbex

Recorded for the repod challenge for Voiceteam 2020! Check out this version by [Elle_dubs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062935) too.


End file.
